Bits and Pieces of Us
by bones-angel
Summary: [KakaSaku] Random moments and thoughts throughout the two shinobi's relationship, as seen through their eyes.
1. Week 13: Discovery

**A/N: **Excerpts from deleted chapters (original Chapter 16 and 5 to be exact, have fun guessing which ones) of _Can't Take My Eyes Off You_. Not in any order, just thought of posting it along with a theme each from KakaSaku drabble community. I will be posting this since I'm not willing to delete any of the plot I've cooked up for Chapter 16. Just a little tidbit thing until I've unblocked my mind and start my lazy ass on Chapter 16.

Disclaimer: As usual, for this entire collection of drabbles: Naruto and related characters are not mine whatsoever and belong to Masashi Kishimoto. There. Don't bug me anymore.

**

* * *

**

**Week 13: Discovery**

It all started with the conversation he had with Pakkun. Sometime into their little talk, the pug had called her Kakashi's cherry blossom – the little cheek. The teasing got worse when another of his canine companions _allegedly _tried Hatake Sakura. Of course, her name with his certainly did hold a pleasant ring to it. He had even tried Uchiha Sakura – which sounded, well… less complementary. Uzumaki Sakura sounded very, very strange. As for Shiranui Sakura – it was ridiculous, preposterous and detestable. He arrived at the conclusion that his, and only his, name suited her the most. Well, he loved to think of it that way.


	2. Week 23: Mistake

_Kakashi goes to the Haruno estate._

**Week 23: Mistake**

There were some family portraits framed on the walls, and he could catch a glimpse of Sakura here and there. She was an only child, he found out – which meant that he would have to rearrange his strategy concerning her parents.

He certainly did not want to be accused of cradle robbery, though his social reputation would certainly be questionable. There was a fleeting feeling of regret for his devil-may-care attitude towards the civilian society whenever he whipped his orange book out in public. Just what would Haruno-san think of him now? He had not thought of such actions could bring any repercussions to his romantic life.

He had always thought that he would lead a hollowed, mission-filled life without any female companion that he could and would consider as a future life partner. Now, the pink-haired lady before him made him think twice about such ideas.


	3. Week 17: Time

_Making up for lost time._

**Week 17: Time**

Speaking of Fuzzy Brows, he was just as bad as Genma – maybe even worse. Why can he not leave her well enough alone and stop bugging her to go for training dates with him? Luckily he had _that_ taken care of – thanks to Bull's (another one of his nin-dogs) casual comment about asking Sakura to train with him, under the pretense of making up for lost time. Sakura certainly had a soft spot for him, that he, too, admitted as he was more hesitant about breaking his bones, though she clearly had a softer spot for him – Kakashi himself. _Take that, Gai! That makes 50 to 48 in my favor! _He thought triumphantly.


	4. Week 11: Honesty

_He's not a dog-lover for nothing._

**Week 11: Honesty**

_He met her gaze with a mischievous smile. "You stink." _

In all honesty, she still smelt heavenly – so beautifully familiar and so… Pakkun-like. Well, he could not really blurt it out to her that she smelt like Pakkun and that made him feel so at ease, otherwise she would make sure he would never ever hear the end of it. If he could form words just eloquent as she did it, he would have told her that her scent was what brought him home every night whenever it still lingered on the pillows, her scent made him want to stay at home all day and sniff his pillows like it was crack – at least, in his mind he knew that he did not sound like Fuzzy Brows at all.


	5. Week 14: First

_Even the Copy Nin has his first time._

**Week 14: First**

_"Yeah?" He whispered in her ear, a devilish smirk beneath the mask._

_"Yeah!" She replied indignantly, leaning away slightly as the feel of his breath tickled her ear. "And you do it all the time, too!" _

It was true, and he was currently proving it too. He flirted with her all the time, well, now that she was well over the age of eighteen. She still remembered the first time he had tried flirting with her – it ended up with Sakura chortling at her old sensei and struggling to tell him that it was a good try after all, despite the numerous instances when he had mixed up the romantic innuendos, when he blushed through the sexual hints he himself had so-called casually thrown at her and of course, choking on his drinks every time she batted her eyelashes at him. She had never seen Kakashi so flustered before, though now he had learned the ropes and certainly could flirt easily with her that he simply would not let their dinner dates pass without a single coy comment to her.


	6. Week 12: Guilt

_What has she done?_

**Week 12: Guilt**

_"Pervert."_

_"Pot calling the kettle black."_

_Her head whirled around, the gleam in her eyes promising _**A Thousand Years of Pain**_. "What?" She asked through gritted teeth._

_"My books are out of their normal arrangement. I would think you've read them," he commented nonchalantly, arching an eyebrow at her in amusement._

She refused to respond to his comment, and stared ahead as she quickened her pace. She was not going to admit that she had read most of his books on the sly whenever he was on solo missions. She certainly was doing no such thing until she was caught red-handed – if it should ever come to that point, though she very much doubted that. In the meantime, it wouldn't do her any harm to enlighten her mind on the cogwheels of Kakashi's mind.


	7. Week 18: Desire

_Naughty Sakura. _

**Week 18: Desire**

Her eyes fluttered open, and jerked automatically away from him – her face turned away in an effort to hide her embarrassment. She mentally berated herself for almost losing her self-control, for almost leaning in to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss those masked lips with such passion and want and – her thoughts were brought to a standstill when her consciousness and rationale swiftly took over. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just thought, relieved for a little while that she had not spoken such notions out loud. Goodness, just what would he think of her if she did that? She pondered in terror.


	8. Week 8: Forbidden

_Kakashi doesn't want to break the spell._

**Week 8: Forbidden**

He knew just how to touch her, to get underneath her skin so comfortably as he was doing at the moment. Her soft, soft lips … the way she seemed to just revel in the moment … it took all his self-control not to pull his mask down and kiss her squarely on the lips. One little thing held him back: his doubts regarding her well placed affections for him. He was not quite sure just how to react to her apparent bliss at the moment, and was more than reluctant to break the enchantment. It was too beautiful of an occasion, almost too good to be true at all.


End file.
